Imaging devices such as printers, cameras and scanners provide color output on the basis of color transformation look-up tables (LUTs) that contain color data. The color transformation look-up tables are used to transform color data from one color space to another color space.
In many cases use of LUTs can result in lack of smoothness if the LUTs are built with only accurate color output in mind. What is meant by lack of smoothness is that the transitions between adjacent colors in the LUT can be abrupt and therefore noticeable.
To increase smoothness, entries within an LUT can be modified to promote smooth transitions between adjacent colors. However, current methods to increase smoothness can significantly decrease the accuracy of color output. It is desirable, therefore, to promote smooth transitions between adjacent colors while limiting the loss of color accuracy.